Legends Never Die
by autobotsidekick
Summary: No matter what happens, I'm glad I met the Autobots. They became more than my friends... they became my family.
1. prologue

Ever since I was eight I always wondered how I might die. After that terrible wreck that made me and my brother orphans it was something that had morbidly stayed in the back of my mind. I always thought what if there would be another car accident? Maybe I would fall while hiking with Abuelo. Quite possibly, my heart would finally give out.

I never thought I could die trying to save my alien friends and my planet along with them, but hey, it'd been a crazy year and a lot had happened.

No matter how this ends... I'm glad I met the Autobots. They became more than the friends I never thought I would have. They became my family.

-Josefina Ramirez


	2. 1: a discovery

_September 1, 2015_

 _Well here's to the first day of the rest of my life... I guess. At least that's what Abuelo told me when I walked out the door this morning..._

Joe stared hard at the journal entry thinking about her grandfather's words. This particular entry was from two weeks ago, the first day of school. The first day of high school to be precise. It was true that high school could change you, but in the first two weeks of being a freshman, Joe couldn't exactly see how.

"Hey punk, what's up?"

Joe almost didn't hear her friend in the rowdy classroom, focused on her journal entry as she tried to ignore her noisy classmates.

"Joooooooeeeee? Have the first two weeks of school been _that_ rough?"

Joe looked up as her shaggy blond friend slid into the desk next to her, eyes refocusing on his bespeckled face. "Oh hey, Logan, I didn't see you there."

Logan sighed deeply, used to her behavior after years of friendship.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." She said with a sigh of her own. She closed her journal and trained her full attention on her friend.

"Did your uncle get to Alaska okay?" Logan asked suddenly worried. "I saw that there were some storms up in Anchorage and with it being the _anniversary_ a few days ago; I know you always get anxious around this time-."

Joe cut her rambling friend off by putting her hand on his arm. "It's fine, Logan. And yes, Tio did make it to Alaska safely, he said he'd be back in no time."

"Oh, that's good." Logan blinked ruffling Joe's short curly hair. "I mean why anyone goes to Alaska on vacation in _September_ is beyond me-."

Logan rambled on as Joe started thinking again. The anniversary her friend had mentioned was the 6th year anniversary of the car accident that had taken the lives of Joe's parents and her left arm with them. She scratched at the sleeve that covered the end of the arm, which ended at her elbow. She had been eight when a drunk driver had run the car she had been in with her mother and father off a canyon road and into a ravine.

She had gone to live with her grandparents once she was out of the hospital, and her brother, Sebastian, joined the Army not long after. It hadn't been easy, but she met twin brothers, Logan and Luke Hunt, when she started going back to school in the third grade. They became the best of friends and the rest was history. It had been the three of them against the rest of the universe ever since then.

At least that's what they thought.

A loud laugh pulled Joe out of her thoughts and she froze when she turned to see where it had come from. There was Luke, looking rather handsome in his football jersey, it brought the green in his eyes, Joe told him the first time he wore it. However, he wasn't the laugh she had heard, instead, it was a freshman from the school dance team. A girl named Jess, and she had herself draped over Luke as she laughed at something he said.

Joe turned away quickly feeling her face heat up in sudden embarrassment. Studying her math book intensely as she tried not to let her heart break in two, of course Luke would like the popular dance team girl. She was everything Joe wasn't.

Logan noticed the sudden change in her mood and looked to where Joe had just been staring, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Jess petting his brother's arm. "Don't let it get to you, Joe." He said furiously taking a bite out of a granola bar he had produced from nowhere. "You're one hundred times better than her on any day of the week. He'll see that."

"Please chew before you talk so that you're not spewing food as well as wisdom into my face." Joe laughed wiping her face clean of the spattered oats and chocolate that landed under her eye. "That was disgusting."

Logan swallowed and didn't bother to look sheepish. "Sure that was disgusting, but not as disgusting as that display over there." He said nodding back to his brother and Jess, who were sitting with the rest of the football team and cheerleaders in the back corner of the classroom.

"It's kind of weird though isn't it?" Joe asked.

"What?" Logan responded turning to face the front as the teacher walked in.

"How Luke isn't sitting with us." Joe frowned, "We're like the three amigos, but ever since football started we haven't seen much of him. Abuela was asking about him the other night."

"Well, I wouldn't be able to tell you." Logan said stiffly. "I haven't really seen much of him either recently, he's been hanging out with all his new _friends_."

"Alright class, I know we're excited for the game tonight, but we have to get some form of work done today!" The teacher called clapping her hands together.

The energy was still high in the room, but it seemed that everyone was beginning to settle down a bit as the teacher started writing on the board.

"Hey Hunt! Think fast!" Both Logan and Luke looked up as a football slammed Logan in the face so hard it knocked his glasses clear off his face.

"HEY!" Joe and Luke yelled at the same time the class exploded into noise again.

"Tyler!" The teacher snapped. "What was that?!"

"Sorry, Ms. West," Tyler said not looking sorry at all. "I was just trying to pass Hunt his ball and I missed."

"I can see that." Ms. West commented. "Logan, dear, are you okay?"

"Yeah, ah'm fine." Logan said crawling back into his chair after retrieving his glasses.

Joe gasped along with half the class and Ms. West. "Uh, Logan..." Joe said wide-eyed and pointing at her nose.

Logan immediately covered his face with both his hands. "My noshe ish bleeding ishn't it?"

Joe nodded. Logan's nose was bleeding so much it was starting to drip down to his shirt.

"Joe, why don't you take him to the nurse?" Ms. West said looking a little pale.

Joe nodded grabbing the tissue box and holding the door open for Logan as his hands were now covered in blood. As the door closed behind them, Joe looked back. Luke hand picked up his stuff and moved to sit behind Logan and Joe's desks.

Hmm, maybe he was still with them after all.

* * *

Later that night Joe and Logan sat on the bleachers next to his parents during the last quarter of the game. It was a tie, 21-21 and there were only a few seconds left on the clock.

"Hey, wanna go hiking with me tomorrow?" Joe asked during a timeout.

"I wish, but we're going to Sacramento tomorrow to see my grandma. She's going to ask what happened to my faaaaace." Logan whined. His nose was still a little sore from the football, and along with some bruising his glasses had cut into his face.

"That's okay, you can come next time I go with Abuelo." Joe replied.

Logan looked like he was going to say something else when his mother grabbed his hand tightly, practically vibrating in her seat.

"Luke's going in!" She whispered-squealed.

The timeout ended and the game was back on, the teams lined up into their positions and as soon as the ball was moving it was passed to Luke who took off running like he was being chased by a mob… though he kind of was, considering that almost the entire opposing team was chasing him down.

Logan and Joe jumped up with his parents screaming and hollering as they cheered Luke on. Right before the timer hit zero he passed into the touchdown zone, winning the game.

Logan's mom screamed and hugged Logan as Logan's dad was yelling, "THAT'S MY SON!" Joe and Logan were cheering on their friend with everyone else, and ran to the gate to congratulate him. Luke saw them as they got there and his face lit up into an even bigger grin as he waved at them, still holding the football.

However before Joe and Logan could reach him, he was dragged down into a kiss from Jess. Joe stopped short as she felt her heart drop.

"Joe…" Logan said, dropping a hand onto his friend's shoulder.

"It's fine, Logan." Joe said shrugging him off. "I'm glad he's happy. He should be, he just won the game."

"But-."

"I gotta go, Abuela's gonna be here soon." Joe said rubbing her eyes so hopefully no tears would fall out. She turned away and started to walk off, bringing her hood up around her face. "I'll see you on Monday, Logan."

* * *

It was bright and rather chilly for an early Saturday morning in September, the sun peaking out over Mt. Carson painting the night sky into a golden morning. The sleepy little town of Ryan, Nevada was starting to wake up as shops and stores opened and people made their way into town or towards Reno to get their weekend errands done.

On the outskirts of the small town nestled up in the foothills of the tall mountains that surrounded the desert valley sat an old, cozy two-story house with a vast flower garden and a few greenhouses settled against the hillside. As the sunlight reached the edge of the yard the back door of the small house swung open. Joe bounded out into the backyard with an excited glint in her brown eyes.

"Adios, Abuela! I should be home by dinnertime! _Te amo!_ " She yelled to her grandmother as she closed the door behind her and shouldered her backpack. Normally at seven in the morning on a Saturday, Joe would still be dead to the world for another four hours. But today, she rolled herself out of bed at 6:30 so that she could go on a hike, the first one of the school year. Something of a tradition for her; however, instead of taking her grandfather or her uncle as she normally did she'd be hiking by herself today.

"Goodbye, Josefina, remember to drink lots of water!" Her Abuela, Guadalupe, called back to her, waving through the kitchen window above the sink. "And be careful!"

Joe smiled as took off towards the mountain straight through the back gate, she'd spent her whole life hiking and playing all over the mountain and by now at 14 (almost 15) she knew it better than anything. The mountain had become something of a friend to her.

She spent most the morning hiking to a mid point on the mountain where she always stopped to eat her lunch. She shouldered off her backpack and after tightening the wrap on her left arm, pulled out her sandwich and began to eat, looking over the valley as she did so.

The sun warmed her skin and the wind rustled her red and black hair as she took in the serene peace that settled around her. Up here on Mt. Carson was one of the few places that she ever felt truly at home. Once she finished off her lunch she pulled her journal and opened it to an old slightly weathered photograph.

It was from when she was seven, she had gone hiking with her family and they stopped to eat lunch and take a picture in this very same spot. Her father set up the timer on the camera but on the way back he had tripped. The camera caught the moment of surprise on his face, while her mother looked half-heartedly exasperated, and Joe and her older brother had laughed. It was the last hike she'd ever gone on with her parents.

Joe sighed and set the picture gently back into her journal. She wondered if her parents would be proud of her. It wasn't something she thought about often, if her parents would be proud of her... Her father would definitely laugh and tell her that she was being silly, of course he was proud of her; her mother would smile kindly with a sparkle in her eye and say something inspirational as she always did.

"I wish you were here... I don't know what to do, but you guys would." She whispered into the wind. "Abuela and Abuelo are fantastic, and I love them more than anything-." Her voice faltered for a moment before she spoke up again. "You would know what to do about Luke, and this stupid high school thing, and how to make missing Sebastian easier…"

Joe sighed and wiped a tear from her eye as she looked at the picture one last time. "I miss you guys, all of you." Her gaze lingered on the laughing face of her brother for a moment more. "Come home safe, goofball."

Joe took a deep breath and after drawing for a little bit decided that it was time to head back to home if she wanted to make it back in time for dinner. The trek down the mountain was about as uneventful as the trek up it.

That is until she was just minutes away from her home.

"What's this?" Joe said as she turned to investigate the odd new feature that caught her eye.

It was a cave nestled into the hillside almost under a rock, about one foot wide and three feet long. If Joe had been anybody else she would have missed it, but she knew these hills like the back of her hand. Every crack and crevice had been imprinted into her soul.

In all the years she'd been up on the mountain and hills, she had never seen this cave before. It was so close to her backyard too; she could see her grandmother's greenhouses, and her bedroom window from here. As she stepped closer to look, a few large rocks tumbled into the hole. She frowned and started to second-guess her decision when the ground below her crumbled apart and she fell through into a dark cavern below.

With a scream of terror she hit something hard with a resounding _clang!_ For a moment she lay there on her back, eyes screwed shut tightly and breathing so hard she couldn't even think about where she was. Her heart hurt as it hammered in her chest, and she was having phantom pains in her non-existent left arm. After a few moments of slowing her breathing to calm the near panic attack, she pried her eyes open and saw that the cavern was flooded with light from the (now much larger) hole.

Still panting hard, but not panicking quite as badly, she began to realize that she was much closer to the ceiling of the cave then she thought she would be…

And that the floor beneath her was actually moving.

She bolted up right and found her face inches away from a wall of dirty yellow metal. Her breathing hitched as she looked up straight into bright blue eyes that looked mechanical and dilated in and out as they looked back down at her.

Joe started to ramble off panicked prayers and curses in Spanish, because she was slowly realizing that she was sitting in the hands of a dirty, dusty, eight foot yellow robot that was blinking at her curiously with those vibrant blue eyes. This thing had possibly just saved her life.

The robot just cocked its head to the side as Joe continued to ramble.

" _Hola, me llamo Bumblebee!"  
_

* * *

A/N: hooooooly mother. I can't really remember how I came up with this story, but it's been something I've been working on for a really long time now. Tbh, the reason I decided to finally finish it and post it is because my grandmother told me I should, hah. So here's my weird transformers mashup that has been in the works so long, things have started to blur together. _  
_


	3. 2: yellow hello

A/N: Hello! A few things to get settled. This isn't set in any particular universe, but when I first came up with the idea it was heavily movie based. It's moved away from movie based and is kind of a mash up of all universes. It's just a fun idea I've had bouncing around in my head for years and I decided to get it written out. As far as I know, Joe, her family, and friends are the only OCs in the story, though, there are other (bot) OCs mentioned they don't appear in this story. (Who knows if I'd get around to actually writing the sequel hah.)

Anyway here's chapter two, with many bots to be seen! :)

* * *

Joe's jaw dropped wide open as she stared up at the robot. "You- you can talk?! In _Spanish?"_

'Bumblebee's' brow knit as he cocked his head again and stared her down in concentration.

"Hi, my name is Bumblebee!" He said after a few seconds, with a big smile.

Joe shook her head not quite believing what she was seeing. "How did- how did you do that?" She asked pointing at him.

"Do what?"

"How do you know English too?" She asked.

"Oh! My internal scanner picked up your… Internet?" Bumblebee looked down at Joe who nodded slowly. "I downloaded the dictionary for the two languages after I searched the Google with your sound bytes." Bumblebee explained. He played back a sound byte of Joe mumbling in Spanish, and then her question in English.

"What are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm an Autobot from the planet Cybertron." Bumblebee responded as he set Joe gently down on the ground.

"You're an alien?" Joe asked her jaw dropping again.

"Technically you are too." Bumblebee said, "At least from my point of view, I'm the one on an alien planet."

"You're an alien?" Joe asked again.

"Well yes-."

"THAT IS SO COOL. YOU- YOU'RE FROM SPACE." Joe exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air. "I LOVE SPACE."

Bumblebee grinned brightly at her outburst.

"Bumblebee, right?" Joe asked.

The Autobot nodded.

"I'm Joe." She said sticking out her one hand.

Bumblebee looked questioningly at her hand before sticking out his own hand straight in front of him.

Joe laughed and grabbed one of Bumblebee's fingers. "It's a way you can greet each other. You grab each other's hand and you shake it." Joe explained as the bot's hand curled around her own slowly. "Shake gently, though, you're probably a lot stronger than me. You very well could take my arm off."

Bumblebee looked horrified at the notion but Joe just laughed again. "I'm kidding. You saved me from that fall, I trust you."

Bumblebee looked Joe in the eye before he nodded and let her continue to shake hands with him.

"So, Bumblebee," Joe started plopping down on the floor next to him. "What are you doing here? And, uh, where exactly are we?" Joe asked noticing the metallic silver walls of the cave and a mess of rocks and crates and shelves.

"Well, I don't exactly know where _here_ is..." Bumblebee said sitting down next to her and looking up at the blue sky through the crack in the ceiling.

"You're in my hometown of Ryan, Nevada." Joe explained, "Though you probably don't know where that is. You're on the planet Earth."

"Eeeaaarrrrth." Bumblebee drawled out making it sound kind of like a question. "You have a very bright blue sky here. On Cybertron we're further away from our sun, so the brightest it gets is a dim twilight. And uh, to answer your question we're in a storage room on a warship called the _Ark_. I think we crash landed."

"You think?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow at the bot and looking around at the wreck of a storage room, there were containers and rocks everywhere. "And a _warship_?"

"Well, yes, it's a long story and- OH NO, OPTIMUS! IRONHIDE!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and ran to the door. He heaved a sigh of frustration when it didn't open.

Joe climbed to her feet as quick as she could and followed him, "Whoa! Who's Optimus and Ironhide?"

"I'll explain when we find them," Bumblebee answered as he grabbed what looked like a broken pipe and propped the door open. "I just hope they're okay, we got to go to the command center, they should be there with the others."

"Others?" Joe asked running into the hallway after him. "Just how many of you are there?"

"Uhm, on the ship? Maybe 20? They couldn't take very many mechs and I can't remember who is all on here, and some of them I don't know." Bumblebee answered.

Joe looked down the hallway as Bumblebee stopped. "Wow it is _dark_ in here."

"Yeah, and my lights don't work. I think they got damaged in the crash." Bumblebee explained.

"I have a flashlight on my cell phone." Joe said slinging her backpack around and digging through it. "I just need toooo- got it!"

Joe's flashlight quickly light up the area, though with the size of the hallway it didn't cut very far into the gloom. "Whoa, this place is big."

Bumblebee chuckled, as he started to lead the way through the dark and eerily quiet silver hallways of the ship. "Yeah, the _Ark_ is the biggest Autobot ship of them all."

Joe followed after him quickly, not wanting to get lost in the dark.

"No offense, Bee." Joe started as they crept through the pitch-black gloom, "but your ship is really-."

Something creaked behind them and the two of them whipped around in alarm before it went quiet again.

"Creepy?" Bumblebee finished.

" _Si._ "

"So what exactly are you?" Bumblebee asked as they continued down the wreck damaged hallway. "I was always fascinated about other planets in the studies that Perceptor and Hound gave me. But I never saw anything like you in there, well similar, but different colors and sizes, usually a lot bigger than you. Which makes me wonder just how far away we are from Cybertron."

"I'm a human." Joe said as they climbed over a fallen piece of what looked like a ventilation system. "There's lots of different colors and sizes of us too, but we're smaller than you are-. Bee what's that?" Joe asked pointing her arm in front of her.

Bumblebee looked from Joe up over to where she was pointing. On the edge of the light there was a very dirty dented white frame facing away from him, but he knew that white paint job anywhere.

"Wheeljack!" Bee exclaimed running over to him.

Joe caught up as Bumblebee turned Wheeljack over onto his back. His head lolled to the side and the translucent fin on the side of his head scraped the floor.

"Is he alive?" Joe asked worriedly.

"Oh, most definitely." Bumblebee replied, looking the bot over. "He's just in locked in stasis."

"Stasis?"

"When the ship went down the force of the crash basically shut us all into a really deep sleep to protect us from the trauma. The ship was really damaged otherwise Teletran, the ship's computer, would have woken us up." Bumblebee explained. "At least that's what Wheeljack here told me when I was a sparkling."

Joe watched as Bumblebee switched into a language she'd never heard before. It was a strange grinding noise with some screeching and the occasional click and beep. The yellow bot shook the other bot roughly and started clicking some more. That seemed to work as the Wheeljack's internal functions activated with a body shuddering whir.

Joe watched fascinated as Bumblebee clicked excitedly at the larger white bot. Wheeljack seemed to be growing aware of his surroundings when all at once he jolted upwards, startling both Bumblebee and Joe backwards onto the ground.

Wheeljack started to talk in the same grinding language as Bumblebee, his ear fins glowing the same deep blue as his optics when he did so.

Bumblebee grinned when Wheeljack's optics widened and he pointed at Joe who gave a sheepish smile and a wave.

Bumblebee clicked a few more times before switching to English again. "Wheeljack, this is Joe, she's a human."

After a few moments, Wheeljack responded. "A human? I've never heard of humans before."

"Yeah, which makes me wonder how far away we are from Cybertron." Bumblebee said. "And just how long we've been gone, this place is a mess, and I still haven't found anyone else yet. Joe woke me up just a little bit ago."

"And how did you manage that?" Wheeljack asked turning to the human girl.

"Uh, I accidentally caused a cave in… It must have woken Bee up, because when I finally opened my eyes he was just there… staring at me." Joe answered. "I'm pretty sure he saved me. That fall could have been a lot worse for me."

"Always a hero are you, Bee?" Wheeljack teased with squinting optics, though in the same moment his optics widened almost comically. "Wait a second! BUMBLEBEE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Bumblebee looked up at the black ceiling sheepishly as the antenna on his head twitched madly. "I-uh, I... Long story short I- _snuckontotheArkbeforeitlaunched._ " He said in a mumbled rush.

"You did WHAT? _"_ Wheeljack yelled.

Bumblebee winced, "Wow, Jack, I've never heard you yell like that before."

"Well, I have never seen you do anything so _stupid_ and _harebrained_ before!" Wheeljack exclaimed, waving an arm. "I should know! I am the master of _stupid_ and _harebrained_!"

"If it makes you feel any better if I wasn't here you wouldn't be awake right now." Bumblebee said.

"That doesn't matter!" Wheeljack said throwing a hand up into the air. "You could have been killed! Your frame isn't made for things like this and-." Wheeljack stopped for a moment with another realization. He scrutinized Bumblebee closely. "How did you learn Earth's language so fast?"

"Well actually there's more than one language, Joe here can speak two and she likes to switch between them-." Bumblebee said looking at Joe.

"Bumblebee."

"Alright! I stole a scanner from Blaster before I snuck on too!" Bumblebee said dropping his head into his hands. "I was just borrowing it!"

"You didn't steal anything else did you?" Wheeljack asked. "Like any weapons from Ironhide?"

"NO! I did not steal from Ironhide, and I was gonna give the scanner right back to Blaster!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "All I've got weapon-wise is the knives Jazz gave me before the _Ark_ took off."

"And no one else knows about you?"

"No one. Not even Jazz."

Wheeljack nodded, "Well, that settles it. It looks like I'm gonna be the first one Ironhide offlines then."

Bumblebee laughed. "Yeah right, you're second in line, for being the first one to find out. I'm definitely going to be the one he kills first."

Wheeljack chuckled. "Maybe we can run while we still have the chance. You said you haven't found the others right?"

"And risk being maimed _and_ killed by Ironhide?" Bumblebee said with a wide grin and a giggle.

Wheeljack opened his arms wide after they laughed. "C'mere, kid." He said as Bumblebee dove into the larger bot's arms and wrapped his own around him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too." Bumblebee muttered and leaned back next to Joe who was watching the whole exchange with fascination. "What even happened? I was kind of hiding when we crashed."

Wheeljack's eyes darkened. "Who else but the Decepticons? We caught up to them right as we saw Megatron launch off the ship over this little blue and white planet-."

"That's probably Earth." Joe cut in. "It looks that way from the water and clouds."

Wheeljack's eyes lit up again. "There's that much water on this planet?"

Before Joe could respond Bumblebee cut in again. "Wheeljack, tell me what happened first and then you guys can talk science."

"Right, sorry," Wheeljack said sheepishly. "Where was I again?"

"Some guy named Megatron launching out over Earth." Joe answered.

"Megatron, right, he's a bad guy." Wheeljack said looking down to Joe. "Anyways, as Megatron launched out over Earth, the Nemesis opened fire on us and we returned fire. We managed to crash the Decepticons into a dusty white looking-."  
"Earth's moon." Joe interjected.

"Right, we managed to crash the Decepticons into Earth's moon, but the Ark had taken heavy damage and was being pulled in by Earth's gravitational field. I was running back from my lab when we crashed." Wheeljack finished.

"Wheeljack, if Megatron left the Decepticons to themselves to fly to Earth, does that mean the Allspark is here?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know little buddy, but I bet Optimus would have a better answer than me." Wheeljack said, clamping a hand down on Bumblebee's shoulder. "I'll do my best to protect you from the wrath of Ironhide as well."

Bumblebee laughed, "Thanks for that, Jack, but I don't think anyone is going to be able to protect me once 'Hide gets a hold of me."

"Okay I know you said you'd explain later but you got me really curious about this Ironhide guy now." Joe said as Wheeljack and Bee stood up.

"Ironhide's my guardian." Bumblebee explained. "He raised me from before I can really remember."

"Not to mention he's scary protective when it comes to little Bee here." Wheeljack added as he knelt down and held a hand out to Joe. "Want a ride?"

Joe nodded excitedly and jumped onto Wheeljack's hand which he brought up close to his chest so that she was now looking down at Bumblebee. "So he's like your dad?"

"Basically." Bumblebee said with a casual shrug.

"You know, Joe, you're taking this robots from space thing very well." Wheeljack said as they started walking again.

Joe shrugged, "Honestly, I'm still _freaking out_ on the inside, but I'm so excited about all of this and Bumblebee saved me from that fall, so you really can't be that bad."

Now that they had Wheeljack's bright external lights they didn't need Joe's flashlight anymore as they walked through the dark halls. With the brighter lights the hall was more visible than before, reaching down to the corner.

"Wow, Bee, you weren't kidding when you said this place was a mess." Wheeljack said as they came to a part of the ship that had been caved in by massive boulders from the mountain. "This is going to take a lot to clean up and repair."

"We should just find the others and then worry about damage later." Bumblebee retorted a little shortly.

"It's okay, Bee." Wheeljack said reassuringly, putting the hand that wasn't holding Joe on the bot's shoulder. They started walking down the hall that wasn't caved in. "I'm worried too, but we'll find them. We're not very far from the command center, in fact, it should be right around this corner."

Wheeljack was right, as they turned the corner Joe saw a giant set of double doors with strange sharp looking runes -that she assumed was their language- written on them. Wheeljack set her down on the ground and together with Bumblebee they got the doors pried open.

Wheeljack stepped in front of them as they walked into the room, surveying for any dangers. His lights lit up the room and they could see nearly everything. "You know, for taking the brunt of the impact this room did very well." Wheeljack said, entering the command center.

There were colored frames scattered everywhere and there were big cracked windows that reflected the lights. Some of them had cracked open and rocks and slid in but for the most part they still held strong.

"Bumblebee, you start waking up Optimus, at least." Wheeljack said, dusting off a control panel. "I'll see if I can get Teletran up and running."

Bumblebee nodded and Joe followed him as he took off towards the largest bot, a red and blue mech that was sprawled out on his back. Bumblebee crashed to his knees right next to him, clicking even louder and quicker than he had when he woke up Wheeljack. Bumblebee was barely the size of the arm he shook vigorously trying to wake the mech from stasis.

"Maybe hit him with a rock." Joe suggested picking up a small rock near her.

Bumblebee gave her a look that was a mix between confused and slightly horrified.

"It's what I did isn't it?" Joe defended herself, throwing it behind her with a sigh.

Before they could decide whether a rock should be used or not, Optimus groaned and his chassis came to life with a whir and a noise that sounded like a revving engine.

Bumblebee clicked excitedly throwing himself at Optimus as the mech sat up, his dark blue optics lighting up and widening in surprise as Bumblebee wrapped his arms around his neck. Optimus brought one large hand up to steady the smaller bot, as he began speaking in the grinding language from before, his brow knit in confusion.

Bee responded pointing down to Joe who gave yet another sheepish smile and awkward wave.

"Bumblebee," Optimus spoke, his voice deep and careful. Joe swore she could feel it rumble down to her very soul. Optimus leaned back from the bright (though very dirty) yellow bot. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, well, it's kind of a long story." Bee started sheepishly looking away from the larger bot and settling back down on the ground.

"No it's not." Wheeljack called over from where he was working. Suddenly the lights flickered on filling the large room with bright light. Bee shot Wheeljack a look of betrayal as the bot jogged over to where they were and helped Optimus stand up. "Teletran is operational and should be waking everyone up as we speak."

Optimus straightened up with a nod of thanks towards Wheeljack. "Well done." The towering bot looked down at Joe who squeaked when she made eye contact with him. "I suppose that I have you to thank for waking us up."

"Heh, all I really did was fall in a hole." Joe said scratching the back of her neck.

"Bumblebee, we'll talk about your being here later. For now we have work to do." Optimus said leaning down and offering a hand to Joe. "Up you get."

She jumped up onto his hand as the other bots around them began to sit up with groans and hisses. She watched them with wide brown eyes as the assortment of mechs began to stand. Out of nowhere, there was a loud screeching noise as a white and blue bot grabbed Bumblebee by the shoulders and tugged him off his feet and tight to his chassis.

"Jazz!" Bumblebee all but squealed, laughing. "I missed you too!"

"Little Bee what are you doing here?" Jazz asked setting Bee back down on his feet.

"That is a question for later, Jazz," Optimus said. "Right now we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Yeah, like, how Ironhide is never going to let Bumblebee see the light of day again when he sees him." Jazz said grinning like the devil.

"Okay! I get it! I'm in trouble!" Bee cried throwing his hands up in the air.

"BUMBLEBEE."

Bee froze at the sound of the thundering yell, hands still up in the air and optics wide.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

There were loud footsteps accompanying the bellows. Joe watched as a colossal black mech came thundering into the command center. He was _huge_. Not quite as tall as Optimus, but more broad shouldered with massive cannons on his arms. He had to be Ironhide.

"Uh, hey 'Hide, fancy seeing you here." Bee said with a quick spin to face the mech. The wings on his back dropped down low at the sight of his guardian. "It's kind of a long story actually."

"No it's really not!" Wheeljack commented again helping a red and white bot to his feet. The mech pushed him away roughly as soon as he was standing.

Bee shot Wheeljack another betrayed look.

"What?" Ironhide questioned watching the exchange. "Did you know anything about this?" He demanded striding towards Wheeljack who yelped and hid behind the red and white bot.

"'Hide, no!" Bee yelled running over to his guardian and grabbing his hand. "No, no one knew about this. Wheeljack was just the first one I found."

Ironhide still looked angry, but seemed to accept Bumblebee's answer for now, turning away from Wheeljack who seemed to slump against the red and white bot in relief. The bot in questioned growled and pushed him off again.

"No reason to be like that, Ratchet." Wheeljack commented.

"I have every reason to be like that." The bot retorted. "Where the slag are we?"

"That, old friend, is an excellent question." Optimus said turning to look down at Joe who was watching everything happen from his hand.

Joe squeaked as every optic in the room was suddenly trained on her. Her soul could very well be leaving her body with all the attention on her right now.

"Wow, yer a rather small little thing aren't you?" Jazz said suddenly in front of her.

"Uh, I guess so, though you all are rather big to me." Joe replied.

Jazz chuckled his blue visor flashing, "I guess you're right. I'm Jazz."

"Joe." She replied with a grin. She turned to look up at Optimus. "Bee said that you were Autobots... What exactly is an Autobot?"

"Our story is one that spans for millenia." Optimus started. "We are from the planet Cybertron. Long ago our kind lived in peace and we prospered. However, there was one who grew prideful. He was charged with the protection of all life, Cybertronian or otherwise, but hate and greed overtook him.

"The Allspark is what originally gave life to Cybertron. We, Autobots, believe that freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and we would use the Allspark to ensure that. Megatron and his Decepticons would use it to control and enslave, and so began the war. A devastating war that has ripped our planet apart; with no other choice after so many long centuries of fighting we sent the Allspark into space."

"But Megatron followed it." Joe said, remembering the conversation Wheeljack and Bumblebee had earlier.

Optimus nodded. "And we followed him, though it would seem that after the take down of the Decepticon warship, the _Nemesis,_ our own ship went down as well."

"Yeah, straight into my backyard." Joe snorted, though at the Autobots confused and concerned looks she corrected herself. "Not really my backyard, just into the mountain that happens to be my backyard. I found this cave this morning, see, that had never been there before. I fell straight through and onto Bumblebee. You guys have obviously been here for a very long time."

"Several centuries if my chronometer is correct." Ratchet said looking at the screen on his arm.

"The Allspark could be anywhere."

"Megatron could be anywhere."

"The Decepticons could be anywhere."  
"What about Cybertron?"

As the Autobots began to speak over each other trying to get their opinion in Optimus let out a long suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose where his battle mask connected. "Good grief."

"Optimus," Bumblebee started, standing at his side. "Honestly, if the humans are still alive then Megatron hasn't found the Allspark yet... right?"

"Bee's right." Jazz said from his other side. "First thing ol' bucket head woulda done was take out the inhabitants of this planet, or enslave them at th' least."

"I can assure you that ya'll are the only giant talking robots I have ever seen." Joe added.

"It should be a priority to find both the Allspark and Megatron before any other Decepticons do." Said a black and white mech standing next to Jazz.

"I agree, Prowl." Optimus said nodding at the bot.

"Besides," Wheeljack spoke up, "With the state of this ship, and the fact that we _are_ buried under a mountain, we won't be going anywhere, anytime soon."

"So we're stuck here, on this small unknown planet." Ironhide deadpanned.

"It is not totally unknown, Ironhide." Optimus said, vaguely. "We are not the first Cybertronians to venture here. I feel we will not be the last either."

"Also you got me!" Joe said excitedly. "With me, Earth won't be totally unknown to you. I can help you out!"

Bumblebee was bouncing at the idea his door wings and antennae perking up. "Yes!"

"It is settled then." Optimus rumbled silencing all the arguing bots, "We will stay on Earth until we have found the Allspark, Megatron, or both."

"And you know, until we find a way to get back to Cybertron." Wheeljack added, cheerfully.

* * *

 _shanks for reading! :) leave me a review?_


End file.
